The Great Ape Escape
by Almighty Vincent
Summary: A boy is being targeted by a bounty hunter.


The Great Ape Escape

The boy stood in an empty field, the late afternoon sun warming his back. He was surrounded by no less than five hundred, no more than a thousand men. Their weapons fixed at his throat ready to reap their reward. Though the boy, who was about ten years of age was about to be destroyed, he stood calm and confident. His tail swished back and forth behind him like that of a house cat.

The man who seemed to lead these soldiers scoffed as he saw the posture of the boy was getting ready to attack the enemy forces that stood before him. The so called Commander pulled out a small device from the side saddle of his horse and pressed a series of buttons. A schematic of the boy shown on the screen, with a few lines pointing to a couple points on his body.

The commander held the device up making it face the boy who was a short distance away. After a few seconds the screen displayed the words "DNA Match". The Commander smiled knowing the boy was indeed the one he was looking for these last few months. As the two sides starred at each other, the sun set further and further, dimming the sky.

"You know there is no escape." the Commander said putting the device back in the said saddle.

"That's funny, I was about to say the same to you…" the boy said.

A few of the soldiers laughed at the boys words not knowing what he spoke was really true.

"Well my boy, play time is over and I have a sum of money to collect." the Commander said as he then motioned to his men to finish the job.

As they crept closer, night swept over making the men switch on their side mounted flashlights. Appending death didn't scare the boy in the slightest and seeing moonlight showering over him made him ecstatic. With his enemy just mere inches from him, the boy looked up to his saving grace. He looked intently at the moon, almost absorbing its essence. The soldiers stopped and looked up at the moon as.

They weren't sure why in his last moments he decided to stare up at the moon. A smirk spread across the boy's face as he eyes began to glow. His tail began to twitch wildly as if it had a mind of its own. The soldiers who were the closest to the boy took a few steps back unsure what was happening. The boy's body started to expand and his eyes gleamed a bright red.

He suddenly began to scream in what at first seemed like pain. Seeing how the boy continued to grow to twice as big as they were and noticing his size still increasing, terror and confusion filled their faces.

"Don't just stand there you fools, attack!" The Commander shouted.

Though reluctant to face this bizarre transformation, they finally got their wits together and charged. Most of them were swatted away like flies as the boy took on more of a gorilla- esque look and began to tower over his adversaries. Once his transformation finally came to a stop, the now beast roared, deafening the surrounding area. The beast beat its chest like Tarzan before it began dispatching the enemy force.

"What in the hell…" the Commander said staring up at giant beast.

The beast looked down at the soldiers who were all paralyzed with terror. Charging forward, the beast plowed through the soldiers taking them out in groups. The Commander sat on his horse watching his men fall. He knew this was the reason why no other bounty hunter was able to capture this boy.

"This boy maybe a giant ape now, that means I can trap him like an animal…" The Commander said as he flipped a switch on his remote.

Four giant spot lights began to rise from the earth and stand taller than the boy in his ape like transformation. Curious, the beast stopped fighting and watched the lights turn towards him.

"Say cheese you stupid monkey…" The Commander said as he flipped a second switch.

The four lights turned on and shinned brightly into the boy's face. He frantically tried to cover his eyes as the light intensified. Seeing his prey was now trapped and utterly helpless, The Commander ordered his men to secure him with each of them pointing a lasso type device at the beast. One after another, a line of rope wrapped around him preventing even a squirm.

"Ready the cannon!" The Commander shouted.

The soldiers began to move an energy cannon into place, aimed directly at the boy. As the cannon turned on, it began to glow a bright blue color as it charged up. The boy struggling to free himself, knew there was no way to survive a blast from that cannon, he had to do something. The cannon finished charging and paused for a moment before unleashing a powerful blast.

Knowing he had no more time left, the boy summoned all his strength into his ape like body and broke the ropes that confined him. As the blast got closer, the boy braced himself for the attack. As the blast came within a short distance from him, he raised his arm and smacked the blast away. All the soldiers stood mouths hung open. The boy, angry about the attempt on his life, decided to return the feeling.

Allowing his lower jaw to hang open, a red energy began to collect in the boy's open maw. An orb of energy formed between the boy's massive fangs. Once he acquired his target, the energy shot from his mouth. With a blink of an eye, the energy moved towards the cannon from before and decimating it as well as all land in a two hundred foot radius. The boy raised his arms and roared in victory.

The Commander looked around at the earth scorched around him and none of his soldiers standing. He was beaten allowing the boy to live another day. Knowing the fight was over, the boy reached behind himself and broke off his tail, returning himself to his original self. He walked over to the Commander who was still in shock.

"Hey Commander, see you next full moon." The boy said before walking off.

The boy left the field which was a barren crater and decided to enjoy his freedom…until the next bounty hunter came his way.


End file.
